


[Podfic] Habib Albi

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 15th Century, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: sheafrotherdon's story, read aloud (15min.)Almeria, 1401.It is Yusuf’s constant hope that he may arrange for Nicolò to feel the least amount of pain of all of them, even in small things.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] Habib Albi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Habib Albi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448788) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> I do not speak Arabic or Italian; I did my best to research and respectfully attempt pronunciations for the handful of non-English expressions used in the story but beg your indulgence! If anything is really egregious, please let me know!

  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2QXIgX1)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:14:44
    * **File size:** 9.5Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic! 
> 
> I'm using this for the "Whisper" square of my podfic bingo.


End file.
